Integrated circuits are sometimes used to provide current drive to large inductive loads. When a large inductive load discharges, the pin connecting the integrated circuit with the load can be pulled to below ground potential. In prior systems, this negative voltage on the output pin can result in the activation of substrate diodes within the integrated driver circuit. When substrate diodes are turned on, substrate currents can result that can latch up the integrated device.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a system that compensates for the negative voltage that can result on an output pin of an integrated current driving circuit when a large inductive load is coupled to the output pin.